shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Angelica's anger/Barbossa becomes captain/Ending
This is the scene where Angelica's anger, Barbossa becomes captain and ending takes place in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides and Angelica are in a longboat, Angelica's hands are tied together. Angelica: I hate you. Jack Sparrow: The bloke who saved your life. Angelica: The years I possess - STOLEN from my own father! Jack: I only helped Blackbeard do what any father should have done. Angelica: You are cruel. And ignorant. is dumped onto the sand, Jack throws a pistol after her. Jack: One pistol. One shot. Angelica: To kill myself before I starve?!? Jack: There's no trusting you, love. Besides, this is a well-traveled trade route! You can signal a passing ship. Or, you can just bite the proverbial bullet, as it were. Angelica: AND HOW WILL I GET GET FREE OF THESE BONDS? Jack: away You broke free of your bonds half an hour ago, waiting for the precise moment to pounce. instantly swings around before Angelica can whack him with a piece of driftwood. He grabs it and tosses it away. Angelica: Admit it, Jack. You still love me. Jack: If you had a sister and a dog...I'd choose the dog. onward Angelica: Treasure! There is a chest with jewels! Jewels with the power to rule the wind and tide! Jack: You're making that up. grabs his back, he turns around. Angelica: Wait. I am with child. Yours. Jack: a moment I don't recall that we ever had -- Angelica: You were drunk! Jack: I've actually never been that drunk. goes on Angelica: Wait. his arm this time There's something I want to say to you. Something I wanted to say from the moment we first met. Jack: he doesn't care Go on, then. Angelica: I love you. Jack: her chin As do I. Always have, always will. lean in VERY close to a kiss...but just then the music stops dramatically. Jack: I gotta go. turns quickly away, and tumbles into the longboat Angelica: JACK! THIS IS NOT OVER! JACK!!!!!!! races off-screen is now rowing far, water splashes up behind him - a gunshot. Jack: Missed! shot of Sola Fide Beach, camera pans out as Angelica yells Angelica: SPARROW! Eres malo! Malo como el demonio! (Sparrow! You're bad! Bad as the devil!) peg leg appears, and the camera pans up to find him looking at the QAR. Barbossa: The Revenge...is mine. he is shown in his pirate garb (yay!) at the helm. But without his hat. The Cabin Boy appears. Cabin Boy: Sir. turns around - and he's holding his beloved hat. I found this, belowdecks. takes it and holds it for a moment...then flips it onto his head. He pulls out Blackbeard's sword, and the rigging starts to move. Ropes unwind and the sails unfurl. Then he points it towards the bow, and the pirates fall over as the QAR goes full speed. Finally he sheathes it as if nothing happened. Barbossa: All hands! Ply to windward! GET CRACKIN', YE BLOOMIN' COCKROACHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! out his old papers The Crown served me well! But now, by the Gods of sea and sky! MAKE WAY, FOR TORTUGA!!!!!!!!!!!!! up the papers and throws them to the wind as everyone cheers. Scrum plays a tune on his mandola. steps out from a longboat and sees Gibbs sitting on a pile of driftwood Jack: Gibbs, you filthy besotted shellback, you made it! Gibbs: Aye! Jack: And I trust we managed to profit from our joint enterprise? Gibbs: Feast your eyes. towards the Black Pearl in the bottle bends down to look at it, and Gibbs joins Gibbs: The compass led me straight and true. Jack: What of Blackbeard's men, guarding the ship? Gibbs: I employed the selfsame maneuver we perfected in New Guinea. Jack: Oh. Gibbs: Seemed a shame to leave an entire fleet behind. the bag full of bottles Jack: at him Shame indeed. picks up the bottle, and faces the horizon. We can perfectly see the Black Pearl and Jack takes a closer peek. Cotton's parrot squawks - but Jack the Monkey appears swinging on a rope. Jack flinches back. Jack: I hate that monkey! Gibbs: So the Pearl. Any idea how to get her out? Jack: bottle We shall need a crossbow, an hourglass, three goats, one of us must learn to play the trumpet while the other one goes like this. fingers Gibbs: I know a man with a goat! Jack: Good! I can go like this. fingers they are walking along the shore Gibbs: Jack, I have to ask. You had the Chalices, the water, the tear...you could've lived... maybe forever. Jack: The Fountain does test you, Gibbs. But better to not know which moment may be your last, every morsel of your entire being alive to the infinite mystery of it all. And who's to say I won't live forever, eh? Discoverer of the Fountain of Youth. I have no say in it, Gibbs...it's a pirate's life for me. Savvy? Mac and Twilight Mac Grimborn: This is perfect. Twilight Sparkle: You said it. Cutter: I hope Ryan Tano and Meg Syndulla are okay. Last time I see him, Meg dragged Ryan underwater like those other mermaids did to the others. Janja: Too bad about Blackbeard though. Kion: Yeah. I hope Mac could hear Meg singing her siren song to Mac so he could hear it. Rani: I have to say, you do have a great uncle, Kion. nods. Mac hears Meg ()'s singing sounding like Meg Griffin (): [offscreen I got my own way My heart every single day No matter what they say [ Mac Grimborn: Meg Griffin (EG): offscreen My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way! My own way My way!Category:Scenes